I LOVE ITALY!
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: After Massie has broken up with Dempsey and the Pretty Committee ditches her. Massie decides to attend boarding school in Italy.When her friends want her back and so does a special someone? Will she be on a first class jet back to Westchester? Now Complet
1. Intro's

I LOVE ITALY!!

_ Character Introductions-_

**Massie- **Has had her heart broken by Dempsey and has been ditched by the Pretty Committee. She decides to take up the chance to attend boarding school in Italy. While there she discovers friends and a great life. But what happens when she misses the Pretty Committee and someone else?

**_The Pretty Committee-_**1st they ditched Massie after she tried to get them to breakup with their boyfriends. But after she leaves they realize they need her. Will they be able to get her back.

**_Derrington-_**Was gonna try and get back toghter with Massie. But when he finds out she's gone he goes to great lenghts to get her back. But the question is can she forgive him and  
does she want to come back?

**_The Blairwood Boys (Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris Polvert)-_**Want to help Derrington get back toghter with Massie cause if they don't get them toghter soon the Tomhawks stand no chance at winning the championship.

**_ THE ITALY PRETTY COMMITTEE!!_**

**_Michelle-_**Massie's BFF at her new school. Her great-grandfather founded the school and she becomes the new beta to Massie. Massie and her automatically become best friends. Michelle is almost exactly like Alicia only richer and she's not fake. But can Massie help Michelle get what she really wants?

**_Karla-_**Born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. Karla has more attitude than anyone Massie has ever met including herself. She is attending the school so she can learn Italian and go shopping. She loves to eat and shop and she ends up replacing Dylan. What secret does she know?

**_Jen- _**Fresh from Paris, France this girl knows how to make anyone believe her and with a sense of style so amazing it's no wonder she replaced Claire. But what secret does she know?

_**Alexis-**_Originally from London, England she's both a soccer star and a volleyball star. She instantly becomes the new Kristen. Not only is she smart but she is also rich. What secret is she hiding from her friends and can Massie figure it out?

**_THE GUYS_**

**_Jason-_**Michelle's crush. He is Italian born and raised, the alpha of the boy's school and an Italian HART. No wonder Michelle likes him, can Massie get them toghter?

**_Eric-_** Is in love with Karla, he's a HART from Australia. Can he win Karla over?

**_Brian-_**Karla's crush, he comes straight from England and is Alexis's brother. Who does he like?

**_Andrew-_** A navy brat from Hawaii. Is in love with Alexis.

**_Drew_**- The new gut a total HART from Spain who has fallen for Massie.

_Authors note- So what do you think should i continue the story? I love reviews here's the deal i get at least 5 reviews i will write more deal!! _


	2. An Awsome exit

**6:55 AM  
Block Estate  
Massie's Room**

** Massie's POV**

"Oh great" I think to myself as my alarm clock went off for the 6th time this morning."Just great another day of school"  
As I'm saying this I glance at the brochure laying on my dresser for what must be the 15th time since yesterday.  
"Thank goodness this is my last day at OCD" I tell Bean who looks the way i feel awful "but don't worry we'll be back at Christmas and I promise you'll love Italy".

That's right I Massie Block was offered the chance to attend boarding school in Italy starting Friday, as soon as I found out I jumped at the chance.

Right now your probably wondering why Massie Block The Queen/Alpha of OCD would want to abandon The Pretty Committee and her fabulous life.  
Well lets just say things havent been so great for me lately I know shocking right?  
Just thinking about what happened makes me cringe.

_Flashback to last week- The Pretty Committee are on their way to find Massie after they got an urgent text message from her. "Meet in the bomb shelter in 10 minutes GLU meeting." As the girls make their way down the stairs they hear the sound of Massie sobbing. "Massie what's wrong" Dylan questioned. "I caught Dempsey making out with Duh-Livia" Massie announced._

_"OMG that's the guy she's been dating" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah apparently for the past 3 weeks, I knew something was going on with him" Massie replied  
"Emgawd"" I can't believe he even likes her" Kristen exclaimed.  
"Yeah I mean you are so much better than Olivia" Claire responded  
" All I have to say is once an LBR always an LBR" Dylan replied  
"OK so what's this meeting about" Claire asked_

_"The boy fast is back on" Massie declared  
"Wait I just got back with Cam" Claire protested  
" And what about the rest of our relationships" Alicia questioned  
" If you want to be part of the Pretty Committee you have to end them" Massie explained  
" And what if we don't wont too" Kristen asked as she glared at Massie_

_"Then your out of The Pretty Committee" Massie replied  
"Then I'm out!!" Claire, Alicia,Kristen ad Dylan replied_

Now a week later Massie was both boyfriend less and friendless.

"OK Bean time to make a great departure" Massie told the little pug.

* * *

**_So what did you think did you like it should I continue 5 more reviews and I will!!_**

**_XOXO PerfectAngelKK_**


	3. Ciao Westchester

CIAO WESTCHESTER!!

**MASSIE'S POV**

Stepping into the Range Rover on the way to school for the last time I have to admit is a little nerve-racking. " Massie are you OK" Issac asked. I guess he noticed my nervousness.

"Yeah Issac I'm fine" I reply. "Whatever you say" he replies.

As we approach the school the knot in my stomach started to get bigger and tighter.  
"You ready to get out" Issac asks  
"Yeah just give me one minute" I answer

Quickly I scan over my outfit an Alice + Olivia cream colored Cami, my brown Ralph Lauren blazer with dark wash sevens and brown Gucci flats. My green Marc Jacobs bag gives the outfit a pop of color and my hair is perfect as always. 9.7 I decide as I step out of the car.

As I step out of the Range Rover I feel the 7th grade LBR'S staring at me. The last day at OCD was basically the same as always. The only difference this morning when I opened my locker over 500 cards fell out each with a message such as " We will miss you" or " You are so awsome", one even said " OCD is nothing without it's queen". Reading the cards recharged my alpha battery and it was off to math class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring besides the occasional LBR coming up to me to say bye. That is until lunch. Since the Pretty Committee ditched me I had been sitting at table 20, but today I went straight to table 18 and began to fill out my registration form for my new school.

Just then right on time Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen walked over too me.  
"Excuse me but this table is reserved for us" says Alicia.  
"Really well not today" I reply with an eye roll.  
"Massie get out of our table" Dylan screeched.  
" I dont think so" I reply

" K listen I know why your here, your here to beg for our forgiveness" Alicia tells me

" OK 1st of all I'm not here to beg for your forgivness and 2nd I would never beg to a backstabbing piece of trash and her buddies" I reply and with that I stand up and on my make sure to push Alicia out of my way.

"By the way I only have one thing to say CIAO WESTCHESTER!" and with that I walk away leaving them looking shocked.

_AUTHORS NOTE- So what did you think? Please read and review and if you have any ideas for the story let me know. 5 reviews till next chapter so review!!_

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880, AKA- Kayla


	4. Time to leave

_Authors note- OK this chapter is basically so you know whats going on with the other characters and their feelings towards Massie. BTW Derrington and the guys don't know Massie left yet._

**CHAPTER 4- TIME TO LEAVE**

**Massie's POV-**

As we approached the airport I looked one lat time at Westchester before I left. I gave my parents a hug before me and Bean boarded our private jet to Italy. The next 8 hours seemed to fly by, before I knew it the pilot was announcing to me that we had arrived. "Welcome to Italy!" he announced.

**_Saturday 2:30 pm ( Westchester time)  
Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Room_**

The Pretty Committee sat in Alicia's room waiting for her to get ready so they could go to the mall. "OK I'm ready" Alicia announced as she stepped into th room.  
" Can we go now?" Dylan asked.  
" Wait ,OK we need to have a wardrobe check" Alicia replied.

First stepped up Kristen " I'm wearing a yellow Roxy halter dress, with white Tory Burch flats, my hair is in a high ponytail and I'm carrying my Prada bag." "9.4" The Pretty Committee announced.

Next stepped up Dylan " OK I'm wearing a pair of True Religion jean shorts, a navy BCBG halter top, white Chanel flip-flops, my hair is down and straight and I'm carrying my white LAMB purse. "9.5" they announced.

Next was Claire " I'm wearing a camo skirt from American Eagle, a black Juicy Couture tank, and green flip-flops from Hollister, and I have my Dooney and Bourke bag. "9.3" Alicia decided " Oh by the way Claire where are all your designer clothes?" Alicia questioned.

" All that stuff was stuff I had borrowed from Massie" Claire explained.  
"OK well anyways time for me" Alicia continued.  
" I'm wearing a pair of sevens with a light blue Ralph Lauren silk tank, my silver Jimmy Choo heels and I'm carrying my Marc Jacobs bag. "9.6" The Pretty Committee announced.  
"OK lets hit the mall" Alicia yelled.

**_Across Town  
Derrington's game room_**

The soccer boys were chilling out after a grueling extra practice. " Dudes we are so gonna win the championship in three weeks" Cam announced.  
" Especially with Derrik as our captain" Kemp replied.  
" You know it" Derrington announced.

Just then Cam got a text from Claire.  
"Hey you guys wanna go meet up with the girls at the mall" Cam asked.  
" Depends is Massie gonna be there" Derrington asked.  
" I doubt it, her, Claire and the other girls have been fighting lately" Cam explained.

" Oh than never mind I don't want to go" Derrington replied.  
"Dude what is your problem you and Massie broke up" Chris asked.

" Nothing I just kinda miss her" Derrington replied.  
" Then why don't you go see her" Cam asked.

" Maybe I will" Derrington announced and with that he got up and walked to his car.  
"Too the Block's" he told his driver

* * *

_Authors note- OK what did you think you like it? 5 more reviews and i will continue here is a sneak peek at next chapter.  
_

_Next chapter- Massie meets new friends in Italy  
The Pretty Committee and Derrington find out Massie is gone_

_XOXO, Kayla AKA PerfectAngelKK1880_


	5. Welcome to Italy!

**Chapter 5- WELCOME TO ITALY!!**

**_Authors note- Hey people thank you so much for your reviews they are awsome,I'm glad you are enjoying the story. There is a poll on my profile so please go on there and choose the couples you think I should use._**

**3:15pm (Westchester Time)  
Rome, Italy  
Westwood Preparatory School**

**Massie's POV-**

As I walked into my new school Westwood Preparatory School I noticed how many buildings there were and how big the campus was. I walked into the main building and I found the door to Mrs. Corinsto's office as I opened the door I noticed a dark haired Italian woman wearing a black Gucci suit.

"Hi Mrs.Corinsto's, I'm Massie Block" I told her as I closed the door behind me.  
"Ah, yes the girl from New York" she replied.  
" Yeah that's me" I answered

" OK well here is your schedule" she said as she handed me a piece of paper " and if you will wait just a minute I will get your guide up here" she finished.

"Can you please send Michelle up now" she spoke into her phone.  
A minute later there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Mrs. Corinsto yelled

In stepped a dark haired Italian girl, "Massie this is Michelle, and Michelle this is Massie she is our new student and I would like for you too show her around" Mrs. Corinsto told Michelle.  
"OK Mrs. Corinsto, I will" Michelle replied.  
" Massie I will see you later today at 6:00 for our assembly, if you will follow Michelle she will show you around campus and to your dorm" Mrs. Corinsto instructed me.

With that I followed Michelle out of the office, as we walked I gave her the once over she had medium length wavy black hair, she was wearing a pair of True Religion jeans, a black silk DKNY tank, a limited edition purple Chanel coat that even I couldn't get and silver Jimmy Choo pumps and a black Chanel bag she was a 9.8.

"So I'm Michelle, like Mrs. Corinsto said" She told me  
" I'm Massie" I replied  
"Where are you from?" She questioned  
"Westchester, New York" I replied  
" I'm from Venice" she said

"So what dorm are you in" she asked  
"Royalty hall, room 512" I answered  
" Your in my room then" she replied.

"OK over there in that building over there is where math and science for our grade is taught, then over there in that black building is English, those other two buildings beside it are history and advanced classes, the gym is over there, the band and elective classes are over there and the assembly room and cafeteria are over here" she said as she pointed out different rooms.

" And over here " she said as she pointed at a beautiful white building " is our hall"  
With that we stepped into the elevator she pushed the button to the 5th floor.

As we stepped off the elevator I noticed something very strange.  
"Um Michelle why is there only one room on this floor" I questioned  
" Because your are in the exclusive presidental dorm room" she announced as she opened the door.

* * *

_Authors note- What did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter. BTW I really need a beta reader so if your interested let me know._

_XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	6. Massie's Gone! Pt1

**Chapter 6- Massie's Gone!! Pt.1**

**_Hey guys thanks for your reviews!! Also I have a poll on my profile for this story I need help on deciding who the couples will be the poll will be up till Friday so vote._**

**2:50 ( Westchester Time)  
Outside Block Estate**

**Derrington's POV-  
**

"Right here" I told the driver. My driver stopped the car and I got out. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A second later the Block's housekeeper let me in.

" Who do you wish to see" she asked.  
"Massie" I replied  
"Ms. Block is not here" she answered.

"Well can I wait here until she gets back" I asked.  
"You could but you'll be waiting a long time" she replied.  
" I'm sure she wont be that long" I answered.

" Well Christmas is a long time away" she replied.  
"Wait Massie wont be back till Christmas!?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Ms.Block is attending boarding school in Italy" she answered.

"OMG are you serious, this has to be a joke" I exclaimed.  
" I do not joke Mr. Harrington, now I suggest you leave it's almost time for Mrs.Block's massage time and she does not like visitors being here" she said as she pushed me out the door.

" Oh man, I cant believe Massie left" I thought to myself. I got to find the guys and tell them.  
" To the Westchester mall and fast" I told the driver.

_Author's note- Hey so what did you think please review!! The next chapter will probably short too so sorry about that but I will make longer chapters I promise. I swear on my shoe collection, my Louis Vuitton bag and Joe Jonas.  
XOXO PerfectAngelKK1880_


	7. Massie's Gone! Pt2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Massie's Gone Pt.2

**

* * *

  
_Authors note- Thanks for the reviews this chapter will also be short but the next one will be longer I promise take the poll on my Profile cause it will only be up till Friday afternoon. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**3:30 (Westchester Time)  
Westchester Mall  
Ralph Lauren Store**

Alicia, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris were all in the Ralph Lauren store the girls were looking around the store, while the guys sat their and complained except for Josh who was more concerned with how many Ralph Lauren Polo's he could buy.

"Guys we'll be back in a few were going to go try some stuff on" Alicia told them.  
"Fine, hurry up though I'm hungry" Chris grumbled.  
Just as the girls headed back to the dressing rooms Derrington busted into the store.

"Guys there you are I've been looking all over for you" Derrington exclamied.  
"Dude what's your problem you look like you just saw a ghost" Kemp asked.

"You know how I went over to see Massie and apologize, well when I got there" he started.  
"You guys go back toghter" Cam guessed.  
"No, she wasant there, she's in Italy at boarding school" Derrington finished.

"You mean Massie's gone!"Cam asked.  
What do you mean Massie's gone?" Claire asked as she came out of the dressing room.

"I mean she's gone as in boarding school in Italy and she wont be back till Christmas" Derrington replied.

"Massie's Gone!" Alicia, Josh, Kristen, and Dylan shouted as they got back from the register.  
"Yes, and we will probably never see her again" Derrington said sounding as if he wanted to cry but was holding it in.

After hearing that the room got quiet.  
"OMG this is really bad" Kemp finally said.

* * *

_Authors note- What did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter also I need a beta reader so let me know thanks for reading. :D  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	8. New Friends!

_**Authors Note- Hey guys thanks for your reviews you are awesome. Anyways I was hoping you could help me decide on what my new story should be there is a poll on my profile so check it out and vote and then the winning story I will get to work on.**_

**Chapter 8- NEW FRIENDS!!**

**4:00 ( Italy Time)  
Royalty Hall  
Massie's Dorm**

**Massie's POV- **

"Wait were in the presidential dorm" I asked.  
"Yep" Michelle replied.  
"How did you manage to get it" I asked her.  
"My great-grandpa was the founder of this school" she answered.  
"Really" I questioned.  
"Yeah, and I think your really gonna like this dorm" she told me as she opened the door.

I stepped inside to see a huge sitting room, with a kitchenette and five doors leading to five rooms.  
"OK over here is your room" she said pointing at a room with a purple door "Our other roommates are probably down in the lounge right now so they'll be back in a little bit".

As I walked into my room and started to put up my stuff I looked around my new room, I had a huge bed with a white canopy over it, a desk and a place for my laptop, 2 dressers, and a huge walk in closet I really was in a presidential dorm. Just then I heard a knock on the door and Michelle went to answer it.

"Massie, I think this is for you" Michelle yelled as she shut the door.

I went out into the sitting room to see her holding my adorable black pug Bean.  
"Bean!" I yelled as the little dog raced towards me.  
Just then a little white Maltese came into the room and started to sniff Bean.  
"Massie" Michelle said " this is my puppy Princess".  
I looked at the dog Princess was just as fashionable as her owner in a purple Gucci doggie dress and black Prada booties.

"She's so cute" Michelle said as she picked up Bean.  
"Princess, is so ah-dorable" I replied.  
"So did you get settled in" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah pretty much" I answered.  
"Cool, so why don't we sit and wait till our roommates get here and you can tell me about life in New York" she asked.  
"OK" I replied.  
We sat there and talked for 20 minutes I found out that Michelle was more like me than any of my old friends.  
I finally told her "I think were gonna be friends"  
"Definitely just one thing" she said.  
"Yeah" I said  
"Is your Louis Vuitton real" she asked pointing at my bag sitting on the table.  
"Of course, I dont do fake" I replied pretending to be offended.  
"Good then we will be friends" she finally said.

Just then the door opened and three girls stepped in.  
"Massie I'd like you to meet Jen, Karla, and Alexis they are our roommates." Michelle announced " Guys this is Massie she's our new roommate"  
"Hi I'm Alexis" said a tall blond girl who looked a little bit like Kristen.  
"I'm Karla" said a girl with long black hair with blue streaks.  
"And I'm Jen" said a girl with medium length curly blond hair.  
"These our my best friends" Michelle told me.  
"Where are you from Massie" Karla asked.  
"Westchester, New York" I answered.

As they sat down to talk to me I gave them the once over as I had with Michelle. I learned that Alexis was from London, England, she had a twin brother named Brian who goes to the boys school across the street, also not only is she rich but she is also the school's star soccer player and volleyball player.  
Karla was originally from Tokyo, Japan but came to Italy for the shopping and to learn Italian, she was quote " the soon to be academy award winning actress", since her parents were music producers.  
Finally was Jen she was from Paris, France since her parents traveled a lot it only made sense they send her to the best boarding school in Europe, she was the school's solo singer and her dream was to win a Grammy.

After a little while of talking Michelle told us it was time to get ready for the assembly. After an hour and a half of getting ready I headed to the sitting room to wait for the rest of them to get ready a minute later Jen, Michelle,Karla, and Alexis came into the room.  
"Ready to go" I asked.  
"Yeah, but first we usually do a wardrobe check" Jen explained.  
"I was hoping you did, that's what we used to do back home" I replied.

First up was Alexis "I'm wearing a pair of Lucky brand jeans, a green Ralph Lauren tee and a white LAMB 3/4 sleeve coat and green Puma sneakers and I'm carring my white Ralph Lauren bag." "9.5" we announced.

Next was Karla " I'm wearing a LAMB babydoll blue and white striped dress, white Jimmy Choo flats, and I'm carring my Coach bag. "9.6" we announced.

Jen stood up next "I'm wearing a white Burberry lace dress, silver Chanel heels, and I'm carring my Prada bag" "9.7" we told her.

Michelle went next "I'm wearing a black Chanel skirt, a leopard print Dolce and Gabbana shirt black Jimmy Choo wedges and my Chanel bag" "9.8" we announced.

Finally it was my turn "OK I'm wearing a pair of white sevens, a brown and gold striped Ella Moss halter top, a short sleeve matching gold sweater and brown Gucci flats and I'm carring my gold Gucci clutch. "9.8" they told me.

"OK guys let's go" Michelle announced.  
As we started walking towards the assembly room I told them "I think we will be friends"  
"Definitely" they replied.

* * *

_Authors note- What did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter read and review. I need a beta reader too let me know.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	9. Assembly

_Authors note- Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter, BTW I need a beta reader so if you want to be it let me know and also vote on the poll on my profile._

_

* * *

  
_**Chapter 9- Assembly**

**Massie's POV-**

As Michelle, Jen, Karla, Alexis, and I walked into the assembly room I noticed how many students there really was since there was like 600 students in the room and this was just the 8th grade assembly.

"Hey Michelle, how many students go to this school" I whispered to Michelle.  
"Over 5000" she whispered back "Most are in the 8th or 9th grade"  
"Oh" I replied. Just as I said this Mrs. Corinsto stepped onto the stage and began to talk.

"Students both old and new I would like to welcome you to Westwood Preparatory School the finest boarding school in all of Europe" Mrs. Corinsto announced "This year is sure to be an exciting one because this is the first year that our school will be mixing classes with Blakeview the boys school so that will be exciting, also when we have our huge fall dance September 6th and we will be crowning the Fall princess, finally a week before the dance we will have a fashion design competition and the winners will have a 6 page spread in Vouge" "So let's make this year great and by the way, the suggestion for a school uniform has been declined, this assembly is over and I will see you all bright and early in class on Monday, enjoy your weekend". she finished as she stepped off the stage.

As we headed back to our dorm Michelle asked us "Aren't you glad that Jill's suggestion to get uniforms was declined, I swear I can't stand her".  
"Who's Jill" I asked.  
"Jill Anderson is the most annoying, goody-good suck up you will ever meet" Karla answered."she's from a small town in New Jersey and she's the head cheerleader, ew I mean who wants to be a cheerleader".

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a cheerleader" Jen replied."Unless Jill is the head cheerleader of course".  
"You only say that cause you were one, oh BTW Massie Jill used to be Jen's best friend." Alexis explained.  
"So basically you hate her" I asked.  
"Yep" Michelle replied.

As we headed back to our dorm I couldn't help but think that things in Italy were about to get interesting as I got out my palm pilot and typed  
**Massie's Current State of Union  
IN - **

**Italy **

**Michelle,Jen,Karla,Alexis **

**New Enemy- Jill Anderson** ****

OUT-  
Westchester

Alicia,Claire,Kristen,Dylan

Old Enemy- Layne Abley

* * *

_Authors Note- Hope you liked the chapter read and review and take the poll.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880_


	10. Westchester Friends

_Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews!! Vote on my poll on my profile!! Enjoy the next chapter!!_

**Chapter 10- Westchester Friends**

**

* * *

**

Saturday 1:20 pm (Westchester time)  
Starbucks

The Pretty Committee was sitting in Starbucks sipping their frappachinos and discussing the Massie problem.

"Guys I can't believe that my parents didn't tell me that Massie left" Claire said.  
"I can't believe she's at boarding school" Dylan replied.  
"I can't believe she didn't rub it in our faces" Kristen answered.  
"I can't believe were still talking about this" Alicia replied.

"How could she just leave, Why would she leave" Claire asked.  
"Well lets see her last week wasn't exactly the greatest thing ever, I mean she lost her boyfriend and we her supposed BFF's ditched her, if that happened to me I'd leave too" Dylan replied.  
"OK I see your point but, I didn't think she would back down without a fight" Claire replied.

"Yeah I mean that's not usually how Massie acts" Kristen added in.  
"You know what else is weird, is how upset Derrington was, I mean I know that him and Massie were close but they did breakup" Alicia stated.

"Well I was talking to Cam and I asked him about that and he told me that yesterday when Derrington told us that Massie left, he had gone over there cause he wanted to get back toghter with Massie" Claire replied.

"OMG are you serious" Dylan asked.  
"Yep, and when he found out she wasn't there and had gone to boarding school he flipped" Claire answered.  
"I guess he really misses her" Kristen replied.

"Yeah I guess he does and I've got an idea, so that he can see her and we can find out what's going on with her" Alicia announced.  
"What's your plan" Claire asked.  
"Come on I'll tell you in the car, we got to find the guys" Alicia replied as she stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

_Authors Note- Hope you liked the chapter sorry it was short I will make the next longer.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	11. Operation Massie Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews. Please vote on my poll and I really need a beta reader. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 11- Operation Massie Pt. 1**

**Across Town  
BOCD Soccer field  
Tomahawks soccer practice**

**Derrington's POV-**"Derrik" Cam yelled at me. "Block the shot" Quickly I jumped to try and stop the ball but it was too late the other team had already scored a point.  
"Harrington, get your head in the game" Coach yelled at me "OK guys practice over".

As I headed to the locker room Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris headed over.  
"Dude what's up with you today, you only blocked like 2 shots the entire practice" Kemp asked.  
"I don't know, I guess my heads just not in it today, oh and BTW I blocked 3 shots" I replied.  
"No, it's more like your head is focused on Massie" Cam told me.

"It has nothing to do with her, I don't even notice she's gone" I replied as I pulled my bag out of my locker.  
"Really, then why do you still have that pin she gave you" Chris asked as he pointed at the "M" pin on my bag.  
"And have Massie'sname written on your notebook" Josh asked.  
"And that picture of you two at last years Valentine's dance" Kemp questioned.

"OK,OK maybe I do notice she's gone and maybe I do miss her, but that isn't gone to make her come back" I replied.  
"Dude it's gonna be OK, we know you miss her but you can't just mope around" Cam told me.  
"I know ok, I'm fine" I replied as I headed back outside.

**Cam's POV-**

"Dude do you think he's gonna be OK" Chris asked me.  
"I don't know, he really misses her and I think he's in love with her" I replied.  
"Well hope he gets over it quick, cause we stand no chance at winning the championship in two weeks if he keeps this up" Kemp replied.

"Yeah well let's hope it doesn't come to that" I told him "Come on guys lets go catch up with him".

**Derrington's POV-**

"Man this stinks how am I going to help the team win the championship if the only thing I can focus on is Massie" I thought to myself.  
"Derrik" I heard someone yell my name and turned around to see Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan standing on the bleachers.

"Hey guys" I said as I climbed up the bleachers "have you talked to Massie"  
"No, but we came up with a plan" Claire told me.  
"What is it" I asked.  
"Hold on, where are the rest of the guys" Alicia asked.

"In the locker room, oh wait here they come" I told her "Hey guys get up here" I yelled.  
"What" Cam asked once they got there.  
"The girls came up with a plan to get Massie back" I replied.  
"What is it" Kemp asked.

"OK, well Massie took her laptop with her to Italy" Alicia started.  
"So" I asked.  
"OK well she has an i-sight on her laptop cause that's how we kept in touch during summer, an she has an i-sight set to her computer at home which is always on, and the two our connected, so if we go over to her house and use the i-sight we can see what she's doing" Alicia finished.

"Ok well then lets go" I decided as we headed to the car.

* * *

_Authors note- I hope you liked it please send me a review they make me inspired and don't forget to vote.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880_


	12. The Italy Life

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews they inspire me take the poll on my account and also I need a beta reader. Thanks enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 12- The Italy Life**

**Monday August 31st  
6:45 am  
Presidential Dorm**

**Massie's POV-**"Massie wake up" Karla yelled at me.  
"OK, I'm getting up" I yelled back. "Hey Bean" I said to my black pug who was still half asleep "I have to go to class today so you be good and be nice to Princess"  
"OK now what to wear" I asked myself.

After I finally found the perfect outfit I went to meet the others so we could go to breakfast.  
"Hey Massie" Jen said as she stepped out of her room "You ready for your first day of classes" she asked.

"I guess where are the others" I asked.  
"Oh, they went down to get our table" she answered. "It's nice to have someone who takes as long as I do to get ready"  
"Cool, lets go" I said as I opened the door.

When we got to the cafeteria I got my breakfast of bacon and croissants and headed over with Jen to the table.  
"Hey Massie" Michelle, Karla, and Alexis said as Jen and I sat down.  
"So Massie what classes do you have" Karla asked.

"Language Arts, Algebra/Math, Creative design, Lunch, Social Studies, Science, and Art" I replied.  
"Michelle has social studies with you, Karla has creative design and science with you, Jen has creative design and Algebra/Math with you, and I have Language Arts and Social Studies with you" Alexis told me.  
"And we all have lunch and art toghter" Jen replied.

"Cool so I guess we should get going" I said as I finished my breakfast.  
"Just as soon as we have a wardrobe check" Michelle reminded me.

Alexis was up first "I'm wearing a pair of dark wash true religion jeans, a white Ralph Lauren Polo, a green and white striped Lacose sweater, white ugg boots and I'm carring my green Lacose bag" "9.5" we announced.

Next was Karla "I'm wearing black Baby Phat shorts, a red DKNY top, a black and white printed BCBG 3/4 sleeve coat, black slouchy BCBG boots and I'm carrying my Marc Jacobs bag" "9.6" we decided.

Then was Jen "I'm wearing a white Ralph Lauren dress, with a thin black belt, a black beret, my black Jimmy Choo heels and I'm carrying my leopard print Dolce and Gabbana bag" "9.7"

Michelle was next "I'm wearing a black Chanel tank, my purple Chanel coat, a cream colered Alice+Olivia mini and matching flats and I'm carring my Louis Vuitton" "9.8" we announced.

Finally I was up "I'm wearing a pair of gray Lucky brand skinny jeans, a purple Juicy tee, purple Gucci heels, a black Gucci coat and I'm carrying my Chanel bag" "9.7" they told me.

"OK we all look great so everyone we will meet for lunch at our outside spot and don't forget we have to make serious plans for the dance on Saturday, Massie Jen and Karla will show you where we sit and BTW have a great first day I'm sure you'll love it here" Michelle announced.

"See you at lunch" I told them as Alexis and I headed to Language Arts.  
"Massie, be warned this is the worst class of the day Ms.Reilly is pure evil" Alexis told me before we entered the classroom.  
"This ought to be interesting" I thought to myself as I stepped in.

* * *

_Authors Note- Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer I promise so here's a sneak peek at the next chapter._

Sneak peek at ihart

. Massie meets the guys  
. Massie falls for Drew  
. And what is ihart?  
READ TO FIND OUT!!

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	13. ihart

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews and to the person who said I was a better writer than Lisi thanks that is so nice. Anyways enjoy the next chapter and review and take the poll on my profile.**

**Chapter 13- ihart**

**Massie's POV-**"Alexis was right Language Arts is the worst, I mean the first day we get a 2,050 pages that were supposed to read in 3 days and answer a worksheet, I never had this much at OCD and if we did Kristen or Claire usually gave me the answers" I told Jen and Karla as we walked to lunch "then in Math we got 2 pages and in creative design we have to draw an outfit in two days and I still got three more classes, how do you survive" I asked.

"We learn to deal, besides this is an ivy league boarding school, most of the students are geniuses or the smartest from their old schools" Karla told me.  
"Yeah well then why did I get accepted, I mean it's not like I was failing but I wasn't exactly the smartest at OCD" I asked.

"Your parents are rich right" Karla asked.  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"Well then you got accepted cause like the other rich kids at this school, your parents paid your way in, that's how we all got in" Jen answered.

"Geez that's great, and all this time I thought it was cause I'm so smartical" I joked.  
"Sure" Karla replied as she sniffled a laugh.

We walked outside and Michelle and Alexis waved us over to the table.  
"Hey" I said as we sat down.  
"OK listen girls here's the deal when the guys get here we have to decide who's gonna be our dates to the dance" Michelle instructed us.

"So who are the guys" I asked.  
"There's Eric, he's in love with me, then there's Andrew he's a navy brat and Alexis loves him, then there is Brian Alexis's ah-dorable brother, Jason Michelle's crush and the new guy Drew" Karla replied.  
"OK cool so what should I do" I asked.

"Well, I don't know you could ask Eric or maybe Drew" Karla replied.  
Just then five guys walked over to our table and sat down.  
"Hey" said a guy in a red shirt.  
"Hey Andrew" Alexis told the guy.  
"This is Massie" Karla said as she pointed at me.  
"Hey" the guys said.

"Massie these are the guys that's Andrew, Eric, Brian, Jason, and Drew" Karla said as she pointed at each guy.  
Andrew was a brown haired dude who played soccer and was the perfect student. Eric was a guy who was an artist with short blond hair. Brian looked like his sister with blond hair and an ah-dorable accent. Jason was a super cute Italian guy with his cute dark features. And then there was Drew this guy was too cute with choppy dark locks he had an ah-dorable smile and the minute I saw him my heart jumped.

"So does everyone know who's gonna be who's date to the dance" Michelle asked once the guys were gone.  
"Yeah" we replied.  
"OK who's going with who I'm going with Jason" Michelle announced.

"I'm going with Andrew, Jen's going with Brian, Karla's going with Eric, and Massie is going with Drew" Alexis replied.  
"Cool, oh BTW Massie what did you think of the guys" Michelle asked me.

"They are total iharts" I replied.  
"What's an ihart" Jen asked.  
"Italian, hot, alpha, rich, and toned" I answered.

"Oh, so guys make sure to ask the guys out later" Michelle said as we got up and headed to our next classes.  
"Now that I found a group and a guy all that's left is to make this dance the best ever and prove I can make it without Westchester" I thought to myself.

* * *

_Authors Note- Sorry it took me so long to update but I was on vacation so I'm really sorry but I promise there will be more chapters up soon._

Preview for chapter 14- What I saw on i-sight  
.Derrington and the others see Massie and realize she is doing fine without them  
. Derrington gets jealous of Drew  
. the Pretty Committee is hurt when they see how close Massie is with the Italy Pretty Committee

OK please review they inspire me so send me lots 5 more till next chapter.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880


	14. what I saw on Isight

**

* * *

**

Authors Note- Sorry I havent updated in like forever but my computer got hit by lightning and we had to get a new one so really sorry but here is the next chapter of I love Italy enjoy and vote on the poll on my profile BTW the stuff in italics is what is i-sight regular is in Westchester

**Chapter 14- What I saw on i-sight**

**3:45pm (Westchester time)  
Outside Block estate  
**

The Pretty Committee, Derrington, and the rest of the guys were sitting in Alicia's limo waiting to spy on Massie on i-sight.

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea, I mean what if her maid kicks us out again" Kemp asked.  
"It's cool their real housekeeper Inez is back from her sisters house and she'll let us in" Claire answered.  
"Can we just go in already" Derrington asked impatintly  
"Were going in" Alicia announced as she stepped out of the limo and went ahead to knock on the door

"Oh hello Alicia" Inez said as she opened the door "what are you all doing here don't you know Massie is gone"  
"Yeah um actually the reason were here is cause Massie called me and told me she wanted to talk to everyone on i-sight, but my i-sight is broke so she told us to come over here and talk to her" Alicia answered  
"Go ahead you know where her computer is, if you need anything let me know" Inez replied  
"OK thanks Inez" Alicia said as everyone filed upstairs

"I told you I would get us in" Alicia told them as the headed to Massie's room  
"Fine you were right now will you shut up so we can find out what's going on" Derrington asked  
"Whatever, OK Claire turn the i-sight on but set it so only we can see through it, we don't want Massie to find out what were doing" Alicia announced  
"OK it's ready" Claire finally said

After about 10 minutes the gang heard a voice.  
"It's Massie" Dylan yelled  
"Move let me see the computer" Derrington said as he moved in front of the computer

_ON I-sight_

"Hey Massie where are you" a voice called  
"In here" Massie yelled back  
"Hey Michelle" Massie said

"Who's Michelle" Alicia asked  
"Shhh" everyone replied

_On I-sight_

"So Massie did you get to talk to Drew cause Karla, Jen, Alexis, and I got our dates" Michelle asked  
"Yeah I asked him and he said yes" Massie announced  
"_Great so listen since the dance is on Saturday do you want to go with us to get our dresses" Michelle asked  
"Sure" Massie replied  
"Great lets go" Michelle said as they headed out of the room_

  
"OMG Massie replaced us" Dylan finally said  
"She couldn't have no body replaces the Pretty Committee" Alicia announced  
"Apparently except for them" Kristen replied

"Derrik are you OK" Cam asked his best friend who was frozen in front of the screen  
"I have to stop her from going out with that guy" Derrington finally said as he stood up  
"Dude what are you going to do" Kemp asked  
"I'm going to go get her" Derrington answered

"Dude you can't we have the championship on Sunday" Chris yelled  
"Too bad I have to get her or there is no way we'll win" Derrington replied  
"Will go with you" Claire announced

"We'll go too" Cam replied  
"We have to" Ailcia announced  
"OK then it's settled were going to get Massie back" Derrington announced

* * *

**Authors Note- Thanks for your reviews 5 more till next chapter.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


	15. Did you miss us?

**Authors Note- OK here is Chapter 15 read and review also please vote on the poll it will be up till I finish this story and whatever gets the most votes will be what I write next**

**Chapter 15- Did you miss us?**

** Tuesday September 2nd  
3:50pm (Italy time)  
Art Class**

**Massie's POV-  
**"Massie are you gonna buy that dress you found yesterday" Michelle asked me.  
"Yeah probably" I replied.  
"OK well were going back to get ours today so after class lets go get our dresses" Michelle instructed me.

As the bell rang signaling that classes were over for the day, Michelle, Karla, Jen, Alexius, and I headed to catch the bus into town so we could go and get our dresses. After searching for nearly 3 hours yesterday we finally had found a great store that specialized in designer dresses. After we found the store we had each picked out the dresses we wanted but hadn't had time to have them fitted and buy them or we would have missed the last bus back to school . So today we heded back.

"Hello can I help you" said a salesperson as we entered the store.  
"Yeah hi we were in here yesterday and we found some dresses we wanted to get for our dance on Saturday, but we didn't have time to get them fitted or buy them" Michelle explanied.  
"OK well if you can go find the dresses, I'll get an associate to fit them for you and then you can purchase them" the salesperson told us.

Quickly we scoured the racks looking for our dresses and hurrying to get them fitted after we ha got them fitted and the salesperson had told us to come and get them tomorrow we headed downtown to get some dinner. As we sat down for dinner we discussed how awesome our dance was gonna be.

"Massie what was your dances like back in Westchester" Alexis asked.  
"Oh they were great but never as huge as this one is gonna be" I answered.  
"So I was just wondering something why did you leave your old school if your always talking about how awsome it was" Karla asked.

"Right before I left a lot of things happened" I explained. I know that isn't the exact reason but I mean what was I gonna tell them my best friends ditched me and I was miserable so I transferred schools how lame would that be.

"So do you miss your friends" Jen asked interrupting my thoughts.  
"You know I haven't really thought about it" I replied as we stood up and headed back to school.

When we got to our dorm the door was unlocked. "That's weird I swear I locked the door" Michelle said.

As we headed in I saw people sitting in our living room with their backs to us.  
"Hey who are you" I asked just then they turned around it was the Pretty Committee, Derrington, and the rest of the guys.  
"Massie" Derrington said.  
"Guys what are you doing here" I asked.

"Did you miss us" they asked me  
OMG the drama is about to start

* * *

_Authors Note-OK so what did you thin sorry it was short I kinda had writers block but I promise I will make the next chapters longer but if you have any ideas for my story let me know also check out some of my other stories cause I'm gonna have to update them too. So here is a sneak peek at the the next chapter._

Sneak peek-  
Chapter 16- Drama is so in

The Pretty Committee and the Italy Pretty Committee have it out  
Derrington and Massie start to bond much to the displeasure of Drew  
What secrets will come out doing this all out war?  
Read to find out  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	16. Drama is so in!

**Authors note- OK well here is the next chapter of I Love Italy hope you like it read and review. Also please vote on the poll on my profile what ever gets the most votes is what the next story I will write**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Drama is so in!!**

**Massie's POV-**"What are you guys doing here" I asked my ex friends.  
"Look Massie we know you probably don't want to talk to us, and we totally understand" Alicia said.  
"Your right I don't want to talk to you so why are you doing here" I replied.  
"Listen OK we all really need to talk to you so the Principal of the school let us stay in a dorm on the next floor and the guys are in the one beside us the principal thinks we're trying to decide if we should go to this school" Alicia explained.

"Look I'll come talk to you in a little bit" I replied.  
"Cool we're in room 332" Claire said.  
"Who are they" Michelle asked me after my ex friends had left.  
"My friends from Westchester" I explained.  
"So there thinking of transferring here" Jen asked.

"I doubt it but whatever there reason is I'm going to find out" I said as I headed downstairs.  
When I got to there dorm I knocked on the door and Dylan answered and I walked in.

"Hey Massie" Dylan said  
"Hey" I replied.  
"The others are sitting on the back deck come on the guys are here to" Dylan said as we headed to the back deck.  
When we got out there everyone was sitting on lounge chairs.  
"So what do you guys want" I asked as I sat on a lounge chair.

"Massie we came cause I guess we're all really sorry about what we did to you" Cam explained.  
"I don't get why you guys are sorry you didn't ditch me and leave me by myself" I replied.  
"Yeah but we acted like jerks to you too and we shouldn't have" Derrington said.  
"Well I accept your apology but I'm not sure I can forgive the Pretty Committee" I replied.

"Guys can you give us some time to talk we need to have a GLU meeting" Alicia said as the guys left.  
"What is there to talk about you guys ditched me and now I'm here end of meeting" I said.  
"Massie come on do you think we honestly came all the way down here so you could stay mad at us" Kristen asked.  
"Of course not you guys always have a plan" I replied.

"Look OK we were mad and you did give us a reason to be mad but we should have been more sensitive about what happened to you" Claire said.  
"I know I made you mad but it's just cause I was upset I wasn't gonna make you go threw with the boy fast i just wanted to know if you really cared" I replied.  
"Of course we care your our best friend and we wouldn't be here if we didn't care so do you forgive us or not" Alicia asked.  
"I guess I forgive you but only cause you flew to another Continent to get me and cause I see that gift" I answered as I pointed at the silver bag hidden behind Claire's chair.

"Oh yeah here you go we hit the mall before we caught the plane here" Claire said as she handed me the gift.  
"OMG" I said as I opened the gift "You guys how did you get these" I asked they had gotten me the limited edition silk Purple Chanel flats and a silk Chanel hat for Bean.  
"My mom's producer got them for us" Dylan explained.  
"Thanks guys" I said as I gave them each a hug.  
"So friends" Alicia asked "Cause if not I like those shoes"

"We're friends and no you can't have the shoes" I replied.  
"Fine I just better get a good gift for my birthday" Alicia replied.  
"OK well i better head upstairs I got a huge test tomorrow so how about you meet us for lunch we sit outside under the big tree" I said as I headed upstairs.  
"Cool we'll see you tommorrow" Claire replied.  
Well now my friends were back now we'll see how they get along with my new friends.

* * *

**No ones POV-**As the Italy Pretty Committee sat down for lunch Massie told them that the Pretty Committee and the guys were gonna eat lunch with them.  
"That's cool" Michelle said.  
"Hey Massie" Alicia said as the Pretty Committee headed over to sit down with them.  
"Guys this is Michelle, Karla, Jen, and Alexis" Massie told the Pretty Committee.

"This is Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan" Massie said as she pointed at the Pretty Committee "and the guys are Derrik, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris".  
"Cool and these guys are Jason, Eric, Drew,Brian, and Andrew" Alexis told them.  
"So Massie are you ready for the dance" Drew asked Massie as he sat down beside her.  
"Of course guys you should come to the dance too" Massie told the Pretty Committee

"When is it" Alicia asked.  
"Saturday at 7:00" Massie replied.  
"You guys wanna go" Claire asked Cam and the guys.  
"We can't we got to catch the 6:00 plane back to Westchester we have a 6:30am practice Sunday before our game at 7:00" Derrington replied.  
"Oh yeah the championship how are you guys gonna go" Massie asked the Pretty Committee

"We're catching a plane at 7:00 in the morning on Sunday we'll get back by 4:00 so we'll make the game" Alicia explained.  
"Oh guys I'm sorry I wont be there" Massie replied.  
"It's cool, as long as Derrik pays attention" Cam said.  
"That shouldn't be a problem Derrik's the captain and star goalie of the soccer team" Massie told the Italy Pretty Committee.  
"That's sweet but were gonna be really messed up without our good luck charm" Derrington replied.  
"Aw you missed me" Massie replied.  
"Of course" Derrington said " I missed my annoying Block"

"That's nice oh did I tell you I'm the captain of our basketball team" Drew bragged to Massie.  
"Really that's awsome maybe I'll come too a game" Massie replied.  
Alicia noticed that Derrington looked like he wanted to strangle Drew so quickly she intervened "so Massie wanna go help us look for dresses" Alicia asked.  
"Sure I have to go pick up my dress so we'll go by there guys you wanna come" Massie asked Michelle.  
"Nah were gonna hang here, classes are short for the day so we don't have to go to class for the rest of the day" Michelle replied "But while your there could you pick up are dresses too"  
"Sure" Massie replied as the Pretty Committee and her headed to catch the bus.

"OK well were gonna bounce see you later" Cam told the Italy crew.

"OMG we have a problem" Michelle told the rest of the group once the guys had left.  
"No really cause I didn't think that Massie's bff's from Westchester and trying to get her back wasn't a problem" Alexis said sarcastically.  
"Look Michelle's right we can't let them convince her to go back to Westchester" Drew replied.  
"You shouldn't be so worried about her going back as much as you should be worried she'll get back toghter with that Derrik guy" Jen said.  
"There not going to I can tell he's a scamer" Drew replied.

"Just like you" Michelle said.  
"I don't know what your talking about" Drew said.  
"Oh, please the captain of the basketball team that is such a lie you just wanted to compete with Derrik" Michelle replied.  
"So what that doesn't make me a scamer" Drew said.  
"No but we all know why your dating her for her popularity cause you know she can make you super popular and that's exactly what you want" Michelle stated.

"Why would I do that" Drew asked.  
"Cause you want the rest of the guys to take you seriously and besides you did the same thing to Jill when you dated her" Jen answered.  
"Well you know I would still be dating her if you wouldn't have kicked her out of the group and told me to break up with her" Drew replied.  
"So you admit it you are a user" Michelle asked.  
"I might be but your just as bad we all know the reason you want to keep her around" Drew answered.

"And what would that be" Michelle questioned.  
"So that she'll buy Jen and Karla stuff so that everyone at this school won't know that there here on scholarships and basically broke" Drew replied "That's why you asked Massie to get your dresses so she would pay for Karla's and Jen's"  
"Michelle you said you took care of it she shouldn't be paying for our dresses" Jen said.  
"Look she's the only way you'll be able to keep this lie you can't tell her or she'll quit buying you stuff like Jill did and then we'll have to kick her out and find a new flunky" Alexis said.

"Massie's really nice those dresses are really expensive why don't we just go buy other dresses we can afford" Karla asked.  
"Oh you mean like those dresses you wore to last years dance" Michelle asked.  
"What's so bad about them they were Calvin Klein" Jen replied.  
"Yeah from two years ago collection and from a thrift store" Michelle answered.

"I'm so sorry that we can't afford a 5,000 doller Valentino dress but I can't let Massie pay for it"Jen said  
"Me either" Karla added.  
"Look you either let her buy it or you are out of the group and I'll get you expelled from this school" Michelle announced.  
"I don't think I can do this to her Michelle" Karla said.  
"Neither of you has a choice OK the only other thing you could do is get back on a plane and go back where you came from" Michelle replied so which is it gonna be"  
"Fine we'll take the dresses but only cause we need the scholarships I can't go back to making minimum wage at that stupid coffee shop" Jen said.

"Michelle just explain something to me why do you always mock Jen and I for having scholarships but never Alexis even though she is here on a soccer scholarship" Karla asked.  
"Cause Alexis took the scholarship but even if she didn't have it she still could afford this school" Michelle answered.  
"You know I always wondered why Jill hated you so much but I guess I know now you made her get us all that stuff" Jen said.  
"So your point is" Alexis asked.  
"That isn't right" Karla answered.

"OK I know you guys don't get this but popular people use unsuspecting people to get what they want and I'm the most popular so get over it" Michelle said.  
"You know what if it wasn't for my scholarship I would have left the group a long time ago" Jen said.  
"Same here" Karla said as the two left the table.  
"You think there mad" Alexis asked.  
"Nah they'll get over it that's there only choice" Michelle stated "Now listen guys this is how were gonna get rid of those Westchester people".

* * *

**Across town in the dress shop**

**

* * *

Massie's POV-**

"That dress looks great" I told Claire as she tried on a dress.  
"You think I should get it" Claire asked.  
"Totally" I said then I heard the others call me over.  
"Massie what do you think of our dresses" Alicia asked me as Kristen and Dylan stepped out.  
"Alicia that dress is perfect, Kristen try that one in this cut and Dylan that dress in a different color this one is clashing with your hair" I told them as they quickly followed my advice.

"OK so you ready to go" Dylan asked as they paid for there dresses.  
"Yeah I just gotta pick up those dresses" I said asI headed over to a salesperson.  
"Hi can you help me see me and my friends were in her yesterday and had gotten dresses fitted and they were supposed to be available today" I said.  
"OK well there probably in the back what is the event" she asked.  
"A school dance there under the name of Michelle there's five of them" I told her.

"OK here we go" she said as she handed me the dresses "That will be 25,000"  
"Excuse me that can't be right my dress was just 8,000" I replied.  
"Well it's not just your it includes the others" she said.  
"OMG Michelle and them must have forgot hey didn't pay for there's" I said as I handed her my credit card.  
"Dang Massie 25,000 what did you but" Alicia asked.

"I guess Michelle and the others forgot that we didn't pay for our dresses yesterday" I answered.  
"You paid for there dresses" Claire asked.  
"Yeah I just get them to pay me back later" I replied.  
"Whatever we'll talk to you tomorrow" Alicia said as they headed to there dorm.  
As I headed in I noticed that Michelle and Alexis weren't there but Karla was sitting watching tv and Jen was making popcorn.

"Hey guys where are Alexis and Michelle" I asked as I sat down my bags.  
"IDK they said they had to go talk to somebody, anyways wanna watch Step Up 2 with us" Karla asked.  
"Sure" I said as I sat down.

* * *

**The Pretty Committee's dorm**

As the Pretty Committee entered there dorm they saw Michelle and Alexis standing in there.

"What are you doing here" Alicia asked them.  
"Well if it isn't the Westchester girls listen we need to talk to you it's time we had this out" Michelle replied.  
"Had what out" Dylan asked.  
"Oh please like you don't know were not letting you take Massie back" Alexis said.  
"And were gonna have this out right now" Michelle said.  
"Bring it on" the Pretty Committee said.

Next door also the Westchester guys and the Italy guys we're about to have it out to this can only lead to major doses of drama!!

* * *

**_Authors note- I hope you liked it I was taking a while to put you in suspense and also working on making a long chapter so please review 5 more till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_**


	17. Westchester vs Italy

**Authors Note- Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter but I've been really busy with my other story and starting Monday I will be busy but I'll try to update as much as I can but I have another story to update soon but I promise this story will be finished soon and you'll find out what happens to Massie there will probably be 5 more chapters including this one so read and review and vote on the poll.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Westchester vs. Italy**

**The Pretty Commitee's dorm**

**No one's POV-**

"OK listen closely back off and let Massie stay in Italy" Michelle told the Pretty Committee.  
"Michelle news flash Massie hasn't even talked about coming back to Westchester but even if she was considering it she has a brain of her own we don't decide where she goes" Alicia said.  
"Oh please the only reason you came down here so soon after she left is cause you knew she was getting close to us and after that she would decide to stay" Alexis replied.  
"How would we know she was getting close to you we came cause we missed her" Claire replied.  
"Cut the crap we know you spied on her were not stupid" Alexis said.

"How would you know that" Kristen asked.  
"Well the day you spied after we came back from shopping Massie said her i-sight was blinking so I checked it out and apparently it was recording on your side so Michelle and I watched the video so we knew you were coming I swear you are dumb I can't believe you let it record you" Alexis answered.  
"Kuh-Laire you said there was know way Massie could find out we spied" Alicia yelled at clear.

"Technically Alexis and Michelle found out not Massie" Dylan joked.  
"Not funny Dylan so Michelle why didn't you tell Massie" Alicia asked.  
"Well I thought she would not talk to you but apparently I was wrong but now if I show here this she'll see how fake you are and those other people" Michelle answered.  
"You can't show here that she'll hate us forever" Kristen said.  
"Well I could make a deal with you" Michelle said.

"Fine what's the deal" Alicia asked.  
"Back off don't encourage her to go back to Westchester and keep your boy Derrik away from her" Michelle answered.  
"Fine but first I wanna know why you want her here so bad" Alicia replied.  
"I have my reasons and I'm sure you can figure it out don't worry she'll be fine here" Michelle said "Come on Alexis and girls don't forget the deal" Michelle said as they headed out the door.

Alexis and Michelle found Jason and Drew in the hall after they went and talked to the guys.  
"Did you do what I said" Michelle asked.  
"Don't worry there is no way there gonna get Massie back in 2 days" Drew replied.  
"Your sure right I mean they couldn't find a way to you know ruin are plan" Alexis asked.  
"Of course not they were to dumb to realize they recorded themselves obviously all there hairspray has gone to there head come on let's get outta here" Michelle answered.

Michelle may think they have the perfect plan but don't ever underestimate the Pretty Committee and the guys something tells me this battle isn't over yet and there's still plenty of drama to go around.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hope you liked it 5 more reviews till next chapter. The next chapter is called Outsmarted cant tell you anymore or I'll ruin the chapter. Sorry this one was short.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


	18. Outamarted pt1 the plan

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews you all sent since you guys seem to really want me to add a new chapter I decided to me nice and add one since I wont have much time since school starts tomorrow (groans) oh well writing this is way more interesting so here's the next chapter. Read and review and take the poll.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Outsmarted Pt. 1**

**The Pretty Committee's Dorm**

**No One's POV-**"Great now how are we gonna get Massie back to Westchester" Claire asked once Michelle and Alexis left.  
"I don't know we can't risk Michelle telling her about us spieing on her" Alicia answered.  
"Do you think she would actually tell Massie" Kristen questioned.  
"Too be honest from what I've seen I wouldn't put anything past her" Alicia answered.

"Maybe we should go check on the guys and see what the other guys told them" Dylan said as the Pretty Committee got up and headed across the hall.  
"Hey" Derrington said as he answered the door "Come in"  
"Guys did anyone come over" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah Drew and Jason" Cam replied.  
"What did they say to you" Claire asked.  
"Too leave Massie alone and for Derrik to back off they know about us using i-sight too" Cam explained.

"This is all my fault I can't believe I didn't realize we were being recorded" Claire moaned.  
"Aw Claire bear don't feel bad it is Alicia's fault she's the one who came up with the plan" Cam said as he hugged his girlfriend.  
"My fault she said she knew what she was doing" Alicia complained.  
"Look guys we don't have time to argue how do you plan on convincing Massie to come home when were being blackmailed" Derrington asked.  
"We can't we finally lost" Kristen replied.

"Wait I have a plan" Dylan said.  
"No offense Dylan but you usually don't have good plans" Chris told her.  
"Just listen OK" Dylan said as she explained her plan.

"So what do you think"Dylan asked after she finished explaining.  
"I think Italy has done wonders for you" Chris replied.  
"So are we gonna use the plan" Alicia asked.  
"It's our only choice" Derrington replied.  
"It's not a bad plan. OK tommorrow we put the plan in action" Alicia said as the Pretty Committee headed to there dorm.

* * *

**Authors Note- Wanna know what Dylan's plan is then give me 5 more reviews and I'll add chapter 19- Outsmarted pt. 2 confessions.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


	19. Outamarted pt2

**Authors Note- Hey peeps what's up so here is the next chapter of I Love Italy read and review and vote on the poll. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Outsmarted pt.2**

**No one's POV-**

"I can't believe we're trusting you with something this important" Alicia told Dylan the next morning.  
"Come on Leesh you have to admit it's a pretty good plan" Kristen replied.  
"Yeah Dylan's not that dumb" Claire added in "We can trust her"  
"Fine but you better hope this works or we're toast" Alicia replied.

"Don't worry it will I have everything planned out now come on we gotta start the plan" Dylan said as they headed out the door.  
"So what exactly do you plan on doing" Claire asked Dylan.  
"Well like I told you guys yesterday the best way to get to Michelle and Alexis is through there weakest links Karla and Jen" Dylan started to explain.  
"Yeah but how do you know they don't know about Michelle and Alexis blackmailing us" Kristen questioned.

"Well they weren't with them yesterday and the first rule of having a clique is you always have your full crew unless there's a reason" Dylan answered.  
"So basically what she's trying to say is Karla and Jen have no idea so all we have to do is get to them" Alicia added.  
"How do you plan on doing that" Claire asked.  
"That" Dylan answered pointing at the main office.

"Can I help you" the receptionist asked as the Pretty Committee walked through the door.  
"Yeah actually we were wondering if you could let us take a peek at some records" Dylan asked.  
"I'm afraid that is not possible students aren't allowed to see others records" the receptionist answered.  
"Oh that's too bad cause you know if you could let us see them then we might have found your new Gucci bag with 350 in it" Dylan said holding up the bag.  
"Thank you the records are in the 3rd room on the right" the receptionist said as she took the bag.

"Good idea using the purse to get in here was pretty smart" Kristen said.  
"What can I say no one can resist Gucci OK everyone check a file cabinet" Dylan ordered.  
After almost an hour of looking through the cabinets the girls had still not found Karla or Jen's records so they headed back to the front desk.

"Girls did you find what you were looking for" the receptionist asked.  
"Actually could you help us we need to find records for Karla and Jen they are both from other countries and they live in the big Presidential dorm" Dylan told the receptionist.  
"Ok I know where the are" the receptioist said as she shoed them to the back room.  
"Why are they back here" Dylan asked.  
"This is where we keep our records for our scholarship students" the receptionist explained as she handed Dylan the files.

"Thanks" Dylan said.  
"No thank you for finding my purse" the receptionist as she headed back to the front desk.

Quickly Dylan skimmed the records and finally stopped.  
"Girls I think we found what we're looking for" Dylan said as they huddled to look at the files.

* * *

**Authors Note- So what did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter. Anyways I'll post the next chapter soon.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


	20. You can't hide from the truth

**Authors Note- OK here is chapter 20 I hope you like it read and review and vote on the poll. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 20- "You can't hide from the truth"**

**No one's POV-**The Pretty Committee headed up too the presidential dorm in hopes of finding Jen and Karla since Massie had gone shopping with Michelle and Alexis so this was the perfect time to activate there plan.  
When they got to the dorm and Alicia knocked on the door and luckily Karla answered the door.

"Massie's not here she went shopping with Michelle and Aleixs" Karla said.  
"Yeah we know were here to see you and Jen" Alicia said as the Pretty Committee stepped inside.  
"What are they doing here" Jen asked.  
"They came to see us" Karla said.

"Why would you come see us I mean you don't even know us" Jen said.  
"We know enough" Dylan replied.  
"What's that supposed to mean" Karla asked.  
"It means we know everything" Dylan answered holding up there records.  
"You can't hide from the truth" Alicia told them.

"Why do you guys have those" Karla asked.  
"We needed information and we got it" Claire explained.  
"Why don't you just answer are questions" Dylan told them.  
"I don't think so" Karla said.  
"Look if you don't then the whole school is gonna know your poor" Alicia said.

"Fine what do you want to know" Jen asked.  
"If your transfer students then why does Michelle hang out with you" Alicia asked.  
"Michelle became our friend when we tutored her and she felt like she owed us" Karla explained.  
"So if your poor ho do you afford all these designer clothes" Dylan asked.  
"Michelle would buy us stuff or we would get it on sell" Karl answered.

"Or at least we thought she bought it for us" Jen said.  
"What's that supposed to mean" Claire asked.  
"She didn't but us a lot of the stuff she said she did" Jen explained.  
"Why don't we just start from the beginning it's easier that way" Karla said.  
"We're listening" Dylan said.

"OK well 1 year ago when we moved to this school I met Jen and we started to tutor kids for extra money and we met Michelle and Alexis cause they both really needed tutors so we volunteered and somehow we became friends and they invited us to move in here" Karla started.  
"Anyways after like 2 months I introduced my friend Jill from cheerleading to Michelle and they became friends and she oved in here too, and it was all cool for about 6 months until..." Jen ran off.

"Until what" Claire asked.  
"Michelle found out we didn't have a lot of money, so she started to but us stuff" Karla said.

"We thought she was just being nice but then we found out she was useing Jill to get us stuff and Jill found out and tried to stop Michelle but Michelle black mailed her with something and Jill ended up buying us a bunch of stuff but then her mom cancled her credit card so she had no more use so she was kicked out and moved back to her old dorm and she basically hates me that's why I'm not a cheerleader anymore" Jen finished.

"So why does she want Massie here so bad" Alicia asked.  
"She thinks since Massie paid for our dresses that she'll pay for everything and people won't find out we're here on scholarship's" Karla explained.  
"Why would you let her do that" Claire asked "It's so wrong"  
"Cause if people find out we're here on scholarship's then Michelle will kick us out" Jen cried.  
"Don't you have anywhere else to go" Kristen asked.

"We used to live in a dorm with Jill before she hated us but that's the only other place we have to go" Jen said.  
"What if we could help you" Alicia asked.  
"What do you mean" Karla asked.  
"We'll help get Jill to forgive you and you help us get Massie away from Drew and get here back home and also publically humiliate Michelle and Alexis" Alicia announced.

"It would be cool to stand up to Michelle and Massie deserves better then this" Karla said "I'm in you Jen"  
"Yeah besides I kinda want to help Massie and Derrik get toghter plus this should be fun" Jen said.  
"Great now the first step to destroying the alpha is getting some people on our side" Dylan said.

"Well you have us plus your friends and I'll get Andrew, Eric and Brian to help they aren't really that loyal to Michelle" Karla said.  
"But isn't Brian Alexis brother and Andrew her date to the dance" Claire asked.  
"Yeah but Brian likes me and Andrew has been my friend since we met and her only agreed to be Alexis date cause I asked him too" Jen explained.

"Cool let's get to work" Alicia announced

* * *

**Authors note- Hope you liked the chapter 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


	21. Operation take down the Alpha

**Authors Note- Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm back so here is chapter 21 read and review and vote on the poll.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Operation Take down the Alpha**

**No One's POV-**

"Hey" Karla and Jen greeted Michelle, Alexis and Massie as they walked in the door.  
"Hey" Massie said as she sat down her bags.  
"How was the shopping trip" Jen asked.  
"Cool we found a lot of awesome stuff" Alexis said as she started pulling things out of her bags.  
"Shake, Shake, Shake it" they heard Massie's phone ring as it played Shake it by Metro station.

"Hello" Massie said into the phone "Oh sure that's cool I'll be over in a minute, k bye"  
"Um guys I'm gonna run over to see Alicia she wants me to go with the girls to pick up there dresses for tomorrow" Massie said as she headed out the door.  
When Massie had left Michelle turned things back to business.

"So I bet you guys wanna know where we went last night" Michelle said.  
"To the mall" Jen guessed even though she knew the truth.  
"No we went to see those annoying Westchester brats" Michelle answered.  
"Really so what happened" Jen asked.

"Well see the thing is we found out that they had hacked Massie's computer and spied on her on i-sight but the morons didn't realize they we're taping themselves" Michelle said as she held up a dvd with the footage on it.  
"I can't believe your carrying that thing around" Karla said.  
"We're not this is a fake just in case they try to steal it, the real one is hidden in that box in my closet" Michelle replied.  
"Wow so what do you plan on doing with it" Jen asked.

"Well if they back off and leave nothing but for now it's the perfect blackmail" Alexis answered.  
"But what if they find a way to blackmail you" Karla asked.  
"What are they gonna do they don't know about me using Massie to get money and as long as we keep our mouths shut she'll never find out" Michelle replied.  
"I don't get why you have to use her for money, I mean dosen't that bother Drew since he likes her" Karla said.

"Look you know that if we don't keep you guys looking rich then you can't stay here cause you'll make us look bad" Alexis said "besides you don't want what happened with Jill to happen again"  
"And Drew doesn't care he's only pretending to like her cause he knows that if she's hanging out with us she'll be popular and he wants to be popular" Michelle said.  
"So basically your saying you two and Drew could care less about Massie all three of you are using her for your advantage" Jen asked.

"Exactly" Michelle and Alexis answered at the same time.  
"That's horrible" Karla said.  
"Yeah" Jen agreed.  
"Look one day maybe you'll understand this little world we live in is ruled by me and at the end of the day what I want is all that matters" Michelle said as she headed to her room.

"Is she serious" Karla asked.  
"Yeah I am in case the people at this school haven't noticed this is my world and you all just live in it" Michelle yelled.  
"Exactly and we both don't care if we have to take advantage of everyone in this school all that matters is what me and Michelle want, I mean since basically everyone at this school is a loser" Alexis said.

"Are you serious" Jen asked.  
"Yeah and you know this first hand that if we haden't helped you both would be living with all those losers still" Alexis said and headed to her room.

"I guess now the whole school knows how Michelle, Aleixs and Drew really are" Karla said.  
"Yeah and now we can tell them" Jen said as she reached over and turned off the video camera sitting on the tv.

Little did Michelle know soon the whole school would know everything she had been hiding from them Operation take down the Alpha was under way and soon Massie will see the question is how is this possible I guess we'll find out soon just be prepared for the claws to come out and emotions run loose.

* * *

**Authors Note- What did you think of the chapter the next one is gonna be full of drama between Massington so make sure you send in at least 5 reviews and I'll post it it's not that hard just click the little button. Oh btw some of you have sent me comments on my grammar yes I know it's horrible but I really don't pay that much attention when that's being taught in school it's too boring I've fallen asleep during it so just try and ignore it sorry.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


	22. I'll miss you

**Authors Note- Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy with my other stories and plus school OMG so much to do but anyways I'm back and here is chapter 22 so read and review and vote on the poll.**

**Chapter 22- I'll miss you!!**

**Massie's POV-**

I was walking down the hall to go back up to my room after hanging out with the Pretty Committee when all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my arm my first instinct was to scream but then the hand let go and I turned around and realized it was Derrington.  
"Hey Mass" Derrington said.  
"Hey Derrik" I said.

"Did I scare you" Derrington asked.  
"Oh please you don't scare me" I laughed.  
"Whatever so why you down here Block" Derrington asked.  
"I was hanging out with the Pretty Committee" I answered.

"Really I figured you would br hanging out with Drew and those girls" Derrington said.  
"Nah I can see them everyday you guys are leaving tomorrow and the Pretty Committee is leaving Saturday" I said.  
"Well since your here why don't you go get the Pretty Committee and see if they want to come with me and the guys we're gonna go down to that beach and have a cookout before we leave" Derrington said.  
"OK we'll meet you down there" I said and headed back over to the Pretty Committee's dorm.

"Hey did you forget something" Alicia asked as she opened the door.  
"No actually I just ran into Derrington and he wanted to know if we wanted to come with him and the guys for a cookout on the beach" I said.  
"Sure wait we gotta get ready first though" Alicia said as she pulled me in the door.

After a half hour of getting ready we finally headed out and walked to the beach and saw the glow of the fire.  
"Hey" the guys yelled.  
"Hey" I said as I set down my stuff.

"OMG are you guys trying to cook" Claire asked looking scared.  
"No actually we went and bought food and then set up a fire come on who would trust us to cook" Cam asked.  
"No one" I said.  
"Exactly so you have nothing to worry about" Derrington said as he handed me a burger.

We all sat around the fire for almost an hour talking about everything we had missed.  
"Wow I can't believe all the stuff I missed in Westchester" I said an hour later.  
"I know you totally missed our annual shopping trip" Alicia said.  
"Yeah but you guys were mad at me so I would have missed it anyways" I replied.

"Whatever you know if you would have stayed we would have forgave you eventually" Alicia said "Guess what I wanna go swimming"  
"Have fun I can't I just had my hair done" I said.  
"I'll hang out with you" Derrington said as he sat beside me while everyone ran out to the ocean.  
"You know you don't have to" I said

"I know but I want to come on let's take a walk" Derrington said as he stood up.  
"OK" I said as I stood up and followed him down a trail.  
"So you must really love Italy" Derrington said.  
"Yeah I have to admit it's a pretty nice place" I admitted.

"Better then Westchester" Derrington asked.  
"Are you kidding nothing is better then Westchester that's my home" I answered.  
"So why are you still here" Derrington asked.  
"Cause I have friends here and I promised my parents if they let me come here I would stay for at least a semester" I replied.  
"Plus you have a great boyfriend right" Derrington asked I sensed a small amount of jealousy in his voice.

"He's not my boyfriend he is my friend and I don't know I guess we're sorta going out" I answered.  
"So yeah he's your boyfriend" Derrington asked.  
"No not really" I said.  
"Then what do you consider a boyfriend" Derrington asked.

"What you we're to me" I admitted.  
"So what does that mean he's not there yet" Derrington asked.  
"Look ok we may be hanging out and stuff but it's not like we have the same connection you and I had" I said.  
"Fine man I wish you could come back to Westchester" Derrington mumbled.

"Why do you want me to come back" I asked.  
"I miss you" Derrington said.  
"I miss you too but I need to be here right now" I said.  
"Why" Derrington asked but before I could answer he pulled me into a kiss.

When he finally pulled away I looked at him in shock.  
"What was that for" I asked suddenly feeling guilty.  
"Cause I'll miss you even more now" Derrington said as he turned and ran back down the trail leaving me standing there frozen from shock.

* * *

Authors Note- What did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter. Hope you liked it next chapter will be the dance and then there are two more after it I'm so sad to see the story coming to an end. But I wanna thank you all for being really loyal fans I feel really special so thanks. Also I had a request by one of my fans asking me to tell you about a website it's called Teen so please check it out.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	23. Dance of confusion

**Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy with school and my other 2 stories. But anyways here is chapter 23 read, review and vote on the poll.**

**Chapter 23- Dance of confusion**

**

* * *

Massie's POV-**

"OMG" Claire yelled when I told her what had happened with Derrington the next morning.  
"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday" Alicia asked.  
"Let's see well I was still in shock and I didn't want to say anything in front of the guys" I said.  
"I wondered why Derrington left so early" Dylan said "But I guess I know why now"

"I can't believe you didn't stop him from leaving" Kristen said.  
"What was I gonna do he had to leave today anyways they have a soccer game" I replied.  
"So he kissed you and then what did you do" Claire asked.  
"I don't know I was kinda frozen in shock" I said.

"You didn't kiss him back" Alicia asked.  
"Why would I we're not toghter anymore and besides I'm kinda dating Drew" I answered.  
"I swear you are so strange some times" Kristen said.

"I'm sorry for not wanting a new relationship that might stand a chance for a guy who has hurt me too many times to count and lives halfway around the world, who I wont see again until Christmas because I'm here" I said  
"Fine you have a point, but I can tell you still have feelings for Derrington" Kristen said.

"I don't have feelings for him" I replied.  
"Sure you don't" Dylan said.  
"I don't now will you please come on we have to go get our hair and nails done before the dance" I said as I held the door open.

We went to the Diva Galore Nail Salon downtown and each got a french manicure. Then we headed to Hair Chick salon to get our hair done. After that we went to Diamond Diva a jewlery store and picked up some hot jewelry. Finally we headed back to the school to get ready for the dance.

"OMG Claire you look awesome" I said as she stepped into the room.  
"You too Massie" Claire said.  
"What about us" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan asked as they stepped into the room.  
"Great" we yelled.  
"You know what it's time for" I asked.

"WARDROBE CHECK" we yelled.  
"OK Dylan's up first" I said.

"I'm wearing a gorgeous gold Alice + Olivia dress with Jimmy choo heels and a matching clutch, my hair is in a french twist" Dylan said. "9.6"  
Next was Kristen "I'm wearing a blue BCBG dress with a pair of silver Vera Wang pumps, a silver Vera Wang clutch and my hair is down and crimped" "9.7"

Claire was next "I'm wearing a black Burberry lace dress with white Jimmy Choo heels and carrying a white Burberry purse and my hair is up in a high ponytail" "9.7"  
Alicia was up next "I'm wearing a lepord print Dolce and Gabbana dress with black Chanel heels and I'm carrying a black Canel bag and m hair is down and straightened" "9.8"

Finally it was my turn "I'm wearing a strapless purple Dior dress with black lace trimming down the side and I'm wearing black Prada heels and I'm carrying my Louis Vuitton and my hair is down and curly. "10" they said.

"Really" I asked.  
"Yeah you look amazing" Alicia said and the Pretty Committee shook their heads in agreement.  
"Thanks look I'll meet you at the dance I have to go back up to my dorm and help them get ready" I said.

When I got to my dorm the Italy Pretty Committee as already ready they all looked at least 9.5's.  
Alexis was wearing a white Prada strapless dress with green Jimmy Choo heels. Jen was wearing a black and white lace Chanel dress with black Gucci heels. Karla was wearing a gold Gucci dress and matching heels.  
But of course Michelle blew them away with a gorgeous silver Badgley Mischaka dress covered with tons of rhinestones and silver Prada pumps.

"Come on Massie let's get to the dance" Michelle said.

We headed over to the gym where the dance was set the whole gym had been transformed from the place where they were forced to do pushup's and play stupid kickball to a fairy tale land. There was balloons all over the place and tons of other gorgeous stuff. I saw the Pretty Committee and waved them over but soon was pulled away by Drew to dance.

**No One's POV-**

With Michelle and Alexis out of the way due to the fac they forgot their tickets to the dance The Pretty committee and Jen and Karla managed some time to talk.  
"Is everything ready" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah Brian, Andrew and Eric set everything up all we have to do is push this button and we are set" Jen said holding up a remote.  
"Perfect OK here comes the wicked witches good luck" Claire said as she saw Michelle and Alexis approaching.

The dance was going great for Michelle she had everything going in her favor Massie was here with Drew and Derrington was gone, and they were about to announce who had won fall princess.

"Attention students I know you are all having a good time "getting your groove on" but now it is time to announce fall princess and the winner is MICHELLE" she announced.  
"Thank you fellow students this is a great honor, I know you took great care in choosing someone worthy of wearing this crown and I'm glad you choose me" Michelle said as she received her crown.

Then suddenly as Michelle was talking her microphone it cut off.  
"What's going on" Michelle yelled.  
"I can tell you what's going on Michelle it's time that people saw the real you" Jen said into a microphone.  
"Yeah and not the person you pretend to be" Karla said.

"What do you mean" Michelle asked.  
"Why don't we let you speak for yourself" Jen said as she pushed the button and a huge screen came down behind Michelle.

On the screen was the video Jen and Karla had shot of Michelle and Alexis giving their opinions on everyone including Massie also revealing Drew's secret too.  
The Pretty Committee looked over at Michelle and Alexis's faces and saw shock written all over them and Drew too and then they saw Massie who looked well shocked.

* * *

Author's Note- Hope you liked it 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	24. Confessions

**Authors Note- Hey peeps what's up I've been trying to think up a really awsome chapter full of drama so here it is read and review and vote on the poll.**

**Chapter 24- Confessions!!**

**Massie's POV-**I just stood there in shock as everyone turned to look at me, Drew who was standing beside me avoided the looks of hate he was getting from so many people. Michelle who was still standing on stage ran down to find Alexis. I finally was able to get unshocked and I walked over to Michelle and Alexis with the Pretty Committee and Karla and Jen on my heels.

"Massie" Michelle started.  
"What you want to explain how you used me and don't even really care about me just my money" I asked angrily.  
"Look I'm sorry ok but it had to be done" Michelle said.  
"Yeah Massie she didn't do it to be mean" Drew said from behind me.

"Like you have any room to talk you only started hanging around me to boost your popularity even though you knew that as soon as Michelle got what she wanted she would ditch me" I said.  
"But Massie I really like you" Drew pathetically said and I could tell he was lieing.  
"Yeah you like my title and my money but you don't like me" I said.  
"Michelle I told you that you wouldn't get away with this" Alicia called out.

"Oh please your just as bad as us why don't you tell Massie what you did" Alexis asked.  
"What did you do" I asked.  
"Nothing" Alicia said.  
"Leesh seriously I'm so tired of being lied to just tell me the truth" I said.

"You'll hate us" Alicia whined.  
"Oh enough of this, they spied on you on i-sight and that's how they found out about all of us if they hadn't they never would have came" Michelle said.  
"Is that true" I asked Alicia hoping she would say but she nodded her head yes.  
"I need to have a meeting with you guys and Karla and Jen" I said.

"We'll come too" Michelle said as she pointed at herself, Alexis and Drew.  
"No you won't, I don't know if I will stay in Italy or not but as of now I'm done with all three of you forever" I said.  
"Oh Michelle btw Jen and I are moving out our bff Jill offered us a new dorm we'll be out later today" Karla said and she walked off with Jen.

"Massie can't we please talk this out" Drew begged.  
"Let me think about it NO!" I yelled he tried to grab my arm and to get out my frustration I slapped him right across the face.  
"GOOD HE DESERVED IT" I heard people yell.

**Later Back in the Pretty Committee's Dorm-**"I can't believe you guys did that" I said to Karla and Jen.  
"We thought everyone deserved to know the truth about Michelle, Alexis, and Drew" Karla said.  
"Yeah and besides it helped us get away from her, but you should thank your friends if they wouldn't have found out about us being here on scholarships then we never would have agreed to this" Jen said.

"Well I'm glad you did listen do youy mind if I stay with you two in your new dorm" I asked.  
"Yeah sure we'll go get your stuff for you room 344" Karla told me.  
When they left it was straight back to business time to talk to the Pretty Committee.

"Guys we need to talk" I called to the Pretty Committee  
"Massie listen before you start we all just want to say we're really sorry" Claire said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I guess you should be" I replied.  
"Mass it wasn't like we don't care and don't want you to replace us we came cause we care" Alicia said.

"I just wanna know the whole story and if it's not the truth then you might as well forget me ever coming back to Westchester" I said.

"OK well see after you left we had no clue you had left, Derrington went to see you and found out you had left and he came to us and told us" Claire started.  
"Well anyways he was really upset and it was affecting his soccer playing so we came up with the plan to spy on you just so we could all see you" Alicia continued.  
"Then we heard about Drew and your new friends, so Derrington came up with the plan to come here to see you and try to get you too come back so we decided we would come too" Kristen added.

"So then you got here and then what happened with Michelle and Alexis" I asked.  
"Well after we got back from that one day of shopping they threatened us to tell you the truth" Dylan said.  
"So we went with a plan Dylan came up with to get info on the weaker links Jen and Karla so we went to the main office and went to look for their records" Alicia said.  
"We bribbed the lady at the front desk to let us back there and we found out the information that they are here on scholerships" Dylan added.

"When we got the information we went to Karla and Jen and they told us they would be glad to help us and I guess you can figure out the rest" Claire finished.  
"WOW" I said.  
"So what are you thinking" Kristen asked.

"I'm thinking I don't know where to go from here I mean I know now that I can't trust Michelle, Alexis and Drew" I said.  
"So why are you still thinking about it" Alicia asked.  
"I'm thinking can I trust you guys enough to come back to Westchester I have to go think about this" I say as I turn on my heel and head out the door.

Instead of going back to my dorm I head over to the beach where we had the cookout the other night I walk down the trail the same trail that I went on my walk with Derrington on. I sigh to myself as I think about all the things that have gone on and think I tried to leave my past behind but it came back to me and now I don't know whether to go back or go forward with my life. I walk over to the spot where Derrington kissed me and think about my feelings after a while of thinking as the cold air whips past me I realize what I want to do where I need to be. As I make my decision I finally see that where I need to be is not about where my enemies are, it's where the people I need the most are and now I know exactly where that is.

* * *

Authors Note- OK I'm really sad cause there is only 1 more chapter left :( but it's gonna be a great ending. So please review 5 more till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	25. My good luck charm 5 months later

**Author's Note- OK here it is the last chapter for I love Italy! Read and review and vote on the poll.**

**Chapter 25- My good luck charm/ 5 month's later**

**Derrington's POV-**"It's the big day" I told myself as I got up on Saturday morning my soccer team's championship game was in less than 8 hours.  
Just then my phone started to ring I rolled over to pick it up.  
"Hello" I said into the phone still half asleep.  
"Dude where are you" Cam yelled in the phone.

"What are you talking about" I asked as I layed back down maybe I could catch another couple of hours of sleep after I got off the phone.  
"Dude do you know what time it is" Cam asked.  
"No" I groaned.  
"It's 11 and our game is at 6" Cam yelled.

"What" I yelled "Crap I thought it was like 8"  
"Dude hurry up and meet us at the soccer field coach isn't here yet he called and said he's stuck in traffic" Cam explained.  
"I'll be there in like 20 minutes" I said as I hung up the phone I quickly changed into my uniform and got my driver to get me to the soccer field.  
"I'm here" I yelled a few minutes later when I got to the soccer field.

"You made it" Cam said when I got over to him "Coach is just now pulling in"  
"Sorry I'm late traffic was horrible" Coach said "OK so today is the big day we're gonna run drills from now until 3, then you'll have an hour to go home and be back here at by 4:15 and we'll get on the bus to the championship against the Westward Lions"

"So you ready for the big game" Cam asked as we ran our usual 4 laps around the track.  
"Yeah dude it's gonna be awesome especially when we win" I said.  
"How are we gonna lose with you as our captain" Kemp asked as he ran past us.  
"We can't" I said even though in the back of my head I knew that there was no way that I was gonna be able to focus on the championship.

When we got done with our laps around the track coach called us over and we stradegized our game, then we ran a practice game so coach could evaluate our game. Finally coach let us go home to get ready for the game. This game I know is a big deal and I have to be ready to lead my team to victory but what am I supposed to do if my head's not in the game tonight.

"Hey" Cam yelled I slowed down to let him and Chris catch up with me.  
"Why are you guys coming this way" I asked.  
"We're coming to your house remember that way we all will be able to discuss strategy" Cam reminded me.  
"OK cool, let's go my mom is ordering pizza" I said.

"So who are you thinking of sitting out of the game" Chris asked nervously ever since his injury he seems to think that he is always gonna be set out.  
"Don't worry your gonna be in the game, I think we might want to sit Daniel, or Andrew out for the 2nd half" I said.  
"Maybe, but I think you might want to sit out Sam he's still hurting from his skateboard accident" Chris said.  
"Yeah true but if we sit him out that means we would have to let Aaron play and he's horrible" Cam replied.

"Derrik" Cam yelled "What's wrong why aren't you paying attention"  
"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about something" I said as I opened the door to my house.  
"Would that thing happen to be Massie" Chris asked.  
"Of course not I told you when we got back that now that she is staying in Italy I have to focus on our game" I said even though I knew that was a huge lie.

We went in the house, ordered pizza and worked out a game plan after finishing up we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the soccer field to catch the bus. We caught the bus and we headed over to Westward prep to have our championship. When we got there coach had us run a couple of laps and then do our warmup's. After that it was finally time for the game.

As the game started we were off to a good start Cam and Chris each scored 2 goals each and soon the rest of the team was scoring points only problem was that ever since I stopped playing goalie in the 2nd half of the game my team was losing big time as we neared the last 2 minutes of the game the Westward Lions were leading 80 to 74 we had to make up the points in 2 minutes. You wouldn't think this would be a problem for a star athlete but my mind was so not on the game it was somewhere else another country with, my heart with Massie. As we managed to get the score up to 76 to 80 thanks to Cam and then got another 2 points for a penalty. As we got that penalty coach called a time out.

"Guys you have to get out there and pull it toghter in the next minute and a half" Coach said.  
"Yes coach" we said.  
"Derrik what's wrong with your leg" Coach asked as he noticed where I was limping a little bit from where I had tripped during the game.  
"It's nothing" I replied.

"That's it Harrington your sitting out for the rest of the game your head has totally not been in the game" Coach said.  
I figred there was no point in arguing so I sat down then as Kemp made an awesome play and tied the score I looked up and saw the Pretty Committee sitting in the stands they looked the same as always except for one thing there was an extra Pretty Committee member with them certainly they hadn't replaced Massie ten I figured out the girl with the amber eyes was Massie. Massie was here at the game, in America, and looking straight at me.

* * *

**Massie's POV-**I saw him, yes I Massie Block was back in Westchester, well technically I was in Westward at the moment at the Tomahawks championship. I finally realized that Westchester is where I belong and that I belong with Derrington. I felt horrible watching him play so badly, his mind isn't on the game and he has to go back in the game at the end of the 5 minute break since Sam had hurt his knee. I can't let them lose I decided that I had to go down there and talk to him. I headed down the stairs down to the meeting room.

"Hey Cam" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Massie" Cam said.  
"Yeah I'm back I'll tell you more later, do you know where Derrik is" I asked.  
"Yeah, he's out in the nurse's room so he can get his leg checked out" Cam said.  
I headed down the hall ti the nurse's room and saw the nurse coming out of the room.

"Is Derrik Harrington in there" I asked.  
"Yeah go on in" the nurse said.  
"Hey" I said as I pushed the door open.  
"So your really hear" Derrington said.

"Yeah I'm here" I said.  
"I'm glad" he replied.  
"Me too, but we can talk later right now you need to get back out there on the field and win this game" I said.  
"I can't not with my leg" Derrington said.

"Excuse me did Derrik Harrington just say he couldn't help his team win a game, cause if he did then I guess I could always go back to Italy" I said.  
"Not happening, come on I can do this" he said as he stood up and headed out the door.  
"I knew you could now go prove me right" I said.

I watched him as he headed back out on the field he only had 30 seconds to score a goal and make the Tomahawks champions. Derrington had the ball, a player came towards him he passed to Cam and then when Derrington got to the net, Cam passed him the ball the clock was ticking down 5,4,3,2,1. SCORE!

"And the championship goes to the Westchester TOMAHAWKS" the announcer said.  
The whole team ran up to Derrington and hoisted him up as he held up there trophy, finally after they put Derringtondown the coach sent them to the locker room. I stood outside as I waited for them to come out, eventually I got bored so I started kicking around the soccer ball. I stepped up to the goal and kicked the ball in.

"Nice shot" I heard someone say andI turned around to see Derrington standing there.  
"Thanks, nice game" I replied.  
"Well it's cause of you we won" Derrington said.  
"What do you mean" I asked.

"After I saw you earlier in the game, I put your "M" pin back on" he answered.  
"So I guess it's good luck then" I said.  
"Actually no" Derrington said.  
"Then what do you mean" I asked.

"Your my good luck charm" Derrington said.  
"Aw that's the sweetest thing you've ever said" I replied.  
"So why did you come back" Derrington asked.  
"Cause I realized there was something totally pulling me from Italy" I answered.

"What would that be" Derrington asked.  
"You" I replied.  
"Really" Derrington asked.  
"Yeah and besides I have a favor to return" I said as I went over to him and kissed him.

"Wow, what was the favor" Derrington asked when we broke apart.  
"When we were at the beach you helped me decide to come home, and hopefully this will get you to take me back" I said.  
"Of course I take you back after all you are my good luck charm" Derrington said as he pulled me back in for a kiss.

The rain started to pour but it didn't matter cause I have everything I wanted, my friends, my home, and most importantly I have Derrington.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER-**Things were great for Massie, she and Derrington were toghter and happier than ever, all of the Pretty Committee was in a good relationship. Kristen was now dating Kemp and Chris had finally got the courage to ask out Dylan out. Massiewas even happy for Dempsey who found out that he was meant to be with Layne. Everything was awesome in Westchester but what about in Italy?

Michelle and Alexis were dethroned as Alpha's the new Alphas are Jen, Karla, and Jill. Michelle, Alexis and Drew are pretty much the most unpopular people at the school now. Jill is now dating Jason and Karla is dating Eric, and Jen is dating Brian. Andrew tries to get along with his sister but has formed a bond with the others.

Karla and Jen try to talk to Massie on IM at least once a day there all still great friends. They plan on coming to Westchester with Jill during summer.

So everything worked out for everyone, well that is except Michelle.

* * *

Authors Note- OK I have to say as I was writing this last chapter I wanted to cry because this is the last chapter of my story. I want to thank all the fans that sent in reviews. You guys are awesome and I hope when I start my new story you guys are just as loyal as you were to I Love Italy! Please review. And look out for my new stories!! Luv you guys.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK

My awesome reviewers- Candyapples567, Ghetto Goat, Alpha skier, wy7, kaylaf96, LuVtodanCe, xoxodancerxoxo, Maria-Claire4Luver, SmileyKelly, LoVeBuG96, lolgirl, Brooke6404, Cliquey, EHAMGAWDclique4ever, Brooke is BeAst, spanishgrl, Cliqueluver 8, Horses-music-Books, thecliquelover23, lexi-nicolee, KellyLovesNickJonas, xoMinalovesyou, ihartboys7, beststoriesever95, chanelrocks612, Autty200, nanabby, Kmcdancer1958, massie, ReaderofClique4ever, berry.boba.nut.

Thanks You guys motivated me to continue my story yall are awesome!!


End file.
